The Lost Treasure
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: An undead pirate searching for a lost treasure or a group of pranksters? Mystery Inc is on the case to find out the truth! Rated T to be safe. Possible mention of pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

**_I've had this brewing in my head for a while now, so may as well try it. _**

**_All other stories are on Hiatus again, and this one may follow. My health is spiralling downward again, so I apologise._**

**_Also, this chapter won't be historically accurate. Obviously. And I imagine the clothes for this chapter to be kind of Pirate and the Caribbean like. _**

"Lilith, my dear, I beg of you." Captain Henry Brower pleaded. "Come with me, be with me."

"Henry, you know I love you, but Father expects me to marry a man of wealth. He'd never let me marry you." Lilith Evanson said, clutching his hands. "I'll always love you, Henry."

"We can leave this place. Sail back to England together, or even live on the ship-"

"Live on your ship?"

"Or I'll end my pirating ways, we'll settle down and have a family. Just like we've always wanted!" Henry said. "Lilith, you'll never be happy with someone else just like I will never be happy with someone else."

Lilith looked at their entwined hands. "When do we set sail?"

"Tonight, my dear, at midnight. I'll wait for you at the docks." Henry said, kissing her.

* * *

"It was only days later that the ship was caught in a storm. Lilith was lost overboard, and Henry vowed to find her. A few years later, pieces of what looked like his ship started to wash ashore. Among the pieces, a journal belonging to Captain was found. It's rumoured the ship went down, but the crew didn't know and they're still searching the seas. There have been many reports of other ships being boarded by these 'undead' pirates." The tour guide explained. "Any questions?"

"Um, like, yeah." Shaggy said. "Is this, like, real?"

Velma elbowed him in the side, as the tour guide raised her eyebrows.

"That's why we asked you out here, Mystery Inc." She said. "We need you to find out."

"That's what we're here for." Fred assured her.

"Good! I'll let you look around." She said, leaving for the door. She paused, and turned back. "One more thing. Your redheaded friend might want to wear a wig." She added, shutting the door behind her.

"Me? Wear a wig? Gross." Daphne said, rolling her eyes. "Let's just look through this stuff."

**I know that sucked, but I try.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

**_I've had this brewing in my head for a while now, so may as well try it. _**

**_All other stories are on Hiatus again, and this one may follow. My health is spiralling downward again, so I apologise._**

"It's almost amazing that half of this stuff survived a ship sinking." Velma said, flipping through one of the books. "You'd think it'd be more damaged than this."

"I think this journal was Lilith's. It's signed by her, but it barely mentions Captain Henry. Odd, isn't it? If they were so in love?" Daphne asked, turning the book to Velma. "Read the last entry, I don't think she died by accident."

* * *

_**Oh journal,**_

_**It's only been a day since we've left the docks. I can't help but feel almost regretful of my decision. Before we set sail, darling Helen arrived. She begged me to rethink my decision, begged me to stay. Father was outraged at the note I left, what a scandalous move I made! With my absence, the betrothment I had with Nedley Blake was surely broken. My decision will surely have consequences against my family's name, will it not? Helen told me the only thing Father could think to do was have her take my place. What a horrid sister I am, leaving and allowing my child sister be thrown into a wedding I happened to escape. Surely, with Nedley's money and title, I could have grown happy? Given young Helen a little more time before she was thrust towards adulthood with no choice? Henry is frustrated with my talks of going back. Maybe I should, but he says he won't allow it. We've finally left and he doesn't want to turn back. My mind is a conflict of what's right and what I want. This is a different side of Henry I'm seeing, a more domineering one. I just pray my heart makes the right choice. **_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Lilith**_

* * *

It was nearing midnight and the rest of the gang had gone to sleep. Velma was still pouring over the books, looking for anything to help them understand this mystery. Something about Lilith's last entry was bothering her. Was it her sister's name? Was it the writings themselves?

_Nedley Blake. _ She flipped through the books, bring up a family tree. Nedley married Helen, they had three sons who also married and had a son each... the tree went on and on, leading down to a Henry Blake- Daphne's great-great grandfather who had founded the family's long running business.

Velma stood up, heading towards the hall where their rooms were. She heard voices, and froze behind a wall to listen.

"Arabelle, she's the closest thing so far, it'll work! Just do it! No more stalling!" A man's voice demanded.

"Kurt, how are we supposed to?" A woman demanded. Velma's heart skipped a beat- it was the tour guide. "It's one thing to do it to a tourist, but to a relative of hers?"

"Just do it!" The man demanded. The voices continued, but faded away. Velma took off down the hall, barging into the boys' bedroom.

"Get up! Get up now!" She said, shaking Shaggy awake.

"Wasgonon?" Shaggy mumbled.

She turned on the light. "Get up!"

"What?" Fred mumbled.

"They're planning something! We have to do something!" She said, still shaking Shaggy, who shoved her off and sat up.

"Who is?" He asked.

"The tour guide!"

"How do you know?" Fred asked.

"I just heard them! Daphne's related to Lilith, they're going to do something to her! Get up!"

"Well, where's Daphne?" Fred asked, now fully awake.

"Still sleepi- Oh God no!" Velma took off out the door and towards the room she was sharing with Daphne. The guys followed. Velma threw the door open.

"Daph-" Velma froze. Both beds were empty.


End file.
